1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preparation and use of novel molybdenum additives serving to impart dispersant, anti-wear, oxidation-inhibition and friction reducing properties to lubricating compositions. The additives are molybdenum derivatives of high molecular weight alkenylsuccinimides, particularly polyisobutenylsuccinimides or polyalkenylpolyamines which have sludge dispersant properties of their own.
There are numerous patents on the preparation and use in lubricating oils of molybdenum derivatives of organic compounds. This background disclosure is restricted to those which are believed most relevant.
Very basic is U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,614 which discloses double complex salts of alkylene polyamines and various metals one of which can be molybdenum which impart detergency and anti-wear properties to lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,625 is pertinent for disclosing oil soluble colloidal complexes of molybdenum with dispersants including the condensation products alkenylsuccinic anhydrides and polyamines, and the condensation products of alkenylsuccinic anhydrides polyamines and carboxylic acids, these products having residual amino groups to impart basicity. The complexes are prepared by extracting a solution of a hexavalent compound of molybdenum in dilute hydrochloric acid with ethyl ether and heating the extract with the condensation products, followed by vacuum or inert gas blowing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,073 and 4,176,074 also relate to molybdenum compounds of interest.
As will be seen hereinafter, none of these suggest in any manner applicants' novel compositions.